In typical gas turbine engines, bypass of hot gas around turbine blades is minimized by blade shroud assemblies having metal substrate rings around the turbine blades and ceramic barrier rings bonded to the substrate rings to shield the latter from the hot gas. To avoid or minimize hoop stress in the ceramic ring due thermal growth of the substrate ring relative to the barrier ring, segmented ceramic barrier rings are common. To the same end, a blade shroud assembly has been proposed in which a metal substrate ring is shrink fitted around a continuous ceramic barrier ring. Still to the same end, another blade shroud assembly has been proposed in which a compliant cushioning ring is disposed between a continuous ceramic barrier ring and a metal substrate ring.